ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Holy Dynamite!
(The movie resumes as the logo forms. A database opens up and shows zombies falling on different obstacles, except Quintuple Steps, the Warped Wall and the Salmon Ladder.) * Linma: (voiceover) It's time to check out today's Ninja Killer. The course is a minefield of dangerous new obstacles and the Log Runner is by far the most perilous. The villains looked like half-less lemmings, reaching the obstacle and racing straight to their doom. (The next day in the Sun Trust Centre...) * Dejan: He does seem to like Tiana. * Linma: Yeah, what's that about? * Simal: What does this guy want? * Kinsa: There's only one person that can give us any answers. (They meet Rafiki and the Pride Landers.) * Marybeth Wang: You! (She points a gun at Diaval.) * Diaval: Miss Wang. Guys. * Rebekah Bonilla: What is he doing here? * Timon: Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us? * Pumbaa: After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here. * Rafiki: We are part of an ancient secret society. For 7 years, we have saved the world from evil. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop Chucky from being reborn into the world. * Diaval: Now, because of you, we have failed. * Nala: You think this justifies the killing of innocent people? * Diaval: To stop this doll? Let me think. * Pride Landers: Yes! * Simal: Question: Why doesn't he like lions? * Gandalf: Lions are the ultimate predators of Africa. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated. * Diaval: And then he will fear nothing. * Linma: You know how he gets himself fully regenerated? * Simba: By inflicting his rage on anyone that abandons him when they were kids. * Timon: And using sharp weapons on them, that's how! * Tiana Webberley: Linma, will you stop playing with that? When I saw him alive in the suburbs, he called me Tiffany Valentine. And then, just now in the botanic gardens, he tried to kiss me. * Diaval: It's because of his love for Tiffany that he was cursed. Apparently, even after a long time-- * Rafiki: He is still in love with her. * Tiana Webberley: Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me? * Rafiki: Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead. * Dejan: And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice. * Timon: Bad luck, old mum. * Diaval: On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature. * Linma: We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing. (The heroes look to see the sun go down.) * Simba: "And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Orlando." * Marybeth Wang: We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened the chest? * Simba: There was Brainiac and Huxley. Oh, and Constantine, of course. * Timon: And that Golden Queen fellow. * Linma: What about my buddy, Volna? * Timon: No. He scrammed outta there before they opened the thing. * Simba: Yeah. He was the smart one. * Linma: Well, that sounds like Volna. * Rebekah Bonila: We must find the others and bring them back to the safety of the fort before the doll can get them. * Linma: Right. She stays here. You boys, come with me. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes